Mangekyō Sharingan
|kekkeimora=No }} The is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.Chapter 224, pages 7-8 They are noted to be the .Third Databook, pages 274-275 Overview A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan.Chapter 386, page 13 Obito's Mangekyō activated immediately after his trauma, whereas, in Naruto Jinraiden, Sasuke's Mangekyō didn't activate until several weeks afterwards. The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra. In addition to these, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ from user to user, though abilities may be similar in nature; both Sasuke and Itachi have access to Amaterasu's flames, though the extent to which they can use them differ. The abilities of a Mangekyō Sharingan may not even be the same for both of a single user's eyes, as Itachi has Amaterasu in one eye and Tsukuyomi in another. Once a user unlocks the ,Chapter 464, page 16 or the ability of both of their eyes, they are able to perform Susanoo. The Mangekyō Sharingan's abilities drain a considerable amount of chakra when performed. Its usage and activity also place a great strain on the user themselves, wearing at the user's body and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind.Chapter 385, page 15 Their vision can be restored by receiving the transplanted Mangekyō of an Uchiha with strong blood ties — ideally a sibling — thus awakening so-called .Chapter 386, pages 7-9 The Eternal Mangekyō merge the designs of the transplanter and the transplantee's original Mangekyō. Their Mangekyō-based abilities are made stronger and they no longer suffer any negative side-effects from the usage. According to Madara, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is proof an Uchiha continues to seek something despite experiencing great losses.Chapter 662, page 16 Should the eyes evolve to this state, the user will retain all their previous techniques from their original eyes. In addition to the unique techniques, there are apparently variants of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, one being the , which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting.Chapter 657, page 8 As with any dōjutsu, Mangekyō Sharingan can be transplanted into non-Uchiha, granting them all its abilities albeit with steeper chakra demands. Abilities of a Mangekyō Sharingan can also be programmed to activate under certain circumstances, either within the user's own eyes or in a target of the user's choosing; this programming remains even after death.Chapter 681, page 13 Variations :Note: Sections are listed only for the original owners. Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the suicide of his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, shortly before the Uchiha Clan Downfall.Chapter 550, page 11 With his left Mangekyō he can use Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu that distorts the victim's perception of time. With his right Mangekyō he can use Amaterasu, creating inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point. Because he awakened both his Mangekyō, he can use Susanoo. Use of the Mangekyō is particularly debilitating for Itachi, such that after using it three times in one day he can no longer keep even his normal Sharingan active.Chapter 148, page 7 Some time after Itachi's died, desiring the power to kill Naruto, Itachi's brother, Sasuke Uchiha, had Itachi's eyes transplanted into him. Obito Uchiha Obito Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of Rin Nohara during the Third Shinobi World War; Obito himself only had his right eye at the time, but the event caused his Mangekyō to simultaneously awaken in Kakashi Hatake, who wielded Obito's left eye.Chapter 605, page 4 Both eyes have access to Kamui, able to teleport targets to and from Kamui's Dimension though in different manners. The right eye is able to use close-range Kamui, teleporting the user or those they're in contact with. By teleporting only parts of their body there, they can in effect seamlessly pass through other matter. The left eye is able to use long-range Kamui, creating a barrier around a target that teleports them.Chapter 276, page 10 The left eye can also target the user themselves.Chapter 608, pages 3-7 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, it was discovered that each eye is impervious against the others' Kamui. Madara Uchiha steals Kakashi's eye in order to pursue Obito to Kamui's dimension. There, he exchanges the eye for Obito's Rinnegan, returning both eyes to their original owner, who was currently possessed by Black Zetsu. During this brief period, Black Zetsu also gained access to both Sharingan powers. After Obito was freed from Black Zetsu's control, he uses them in combination effectively thereafter, but the eyes are destroyed when he is killed by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's All-Killing Ash Bones. His spirit briefly returns to the living plane and inhabits Kakashi, giving him both Mangekyō's with their respective abilities and, by extension, Susanoo. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha was the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan.Chapter 386, page 6 His are the "straight tomoe" variety of Mangekyō, granting him superior movement-reading capabilities. It's not known what the individual abilities of each of his eyes were, but he was able to use Susanoo. When Madara's over-usage of his Mangekyō during the Era of Warring States left him blind, this prompted his brother, Izuna Uchiha, to bequeath Madara his eyes on his deathbed for the sake of preserving the Uchiha, thus granting Madara the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.Chapter 624, page 13 Towards the end of his life, Madara was able to evolve his eyes into Rinnegan, which he transplanted to Nagato when Nagato was a child without anybody ever knowing. The eyes eventually find their way back to Madara after he is revived. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan shortly after Madara did. It's not known what the individual abilities of each of his eyes were. Before he died, Izuna entrusted his eyes to Madara in order to restore his vision and thus protect the Uchiha from extinction. Despite Izuna giving the eyes willingly, Madara is popularly believed to have taken the eyes against Izuna's will. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. His are the "straight tomoe" variety of Mangekyō, granting him superior movement-reading capabilities. With his left Mangekyō he can cast Amaterasu. With his right Mangekyō he can shape the flames or extinguish them. Because he awakened both of his Mangekyō, he can use Susanoo. Sasuke is initially reluctant to transplant Itachi's eyes and gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, claiming that his views were different from Itachi's. Later, he decided he needs the increase of strength in order to kill Naruto Uzumaki. After acquiring the half of Hagoromo's chakra, Sasuke's left Mangekyō Sharingan evolved further into a unique version of the Rinnegan. Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan through unknown means. With each of his eyes he could use Kotoamatsukami, a powerful genjutsu that manipulates a target's thoughts completely without any, including the target, having the slightest idea that they were being controlled. However, this technique can't be used with the same eye again until after a prolonged period of time.Chapter 550, page 12 In the anime, awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes allowed him to use Susanoo. When Shisui attempted to use Kotoamatsukami in order to avert the Uchiha Clan Downfall, his right Mangekyō was stolen by Danzō Shimura, who felt Shisui's plan was futile and wished to protect the village in his own manner. Fearful that Danzō would take his other eye too, Shisui entrusted it to his best friend, Itachi Uchiha, and begged him to use it to save Konoha.Chapter 590, page 6 Danzō transplants the eye he took into himself and uses it over the years to manipulate others to his way of thinking, using the power of Hashirama Senju to reduce its recharge time. Danzō destroys the eye before his death so that nobody else could have it.Chapter 482, page 13 Itachi transplanted the eye he was given into a crow that he planned to use to re-ally his brother, Sasuke, with Konoha.Chapter 403, pages 2-8 He unintentionally used it on himself instead when he is reincarnated in order to break free of Kabuto Yakushi's control. Itachi incinerates the crow afterwards so that nobody else could have the eye. Indra Ōtsutsuki Indra Ōtsutsuki was the originator of the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. It's not known what the individual abilities of each of his eyes were, but he was able to use Susanoo.Chapter 670, page 18 Shin Uchiha This Mangekyō Sharingan form is uniquely shared between multiple (yet connected) individuals. With his right eye, Shin Uchiha is able to telekinetically manipulate any objects after first branding them with a special mark.Chapter 700+4, pages 2-3 Shin's clones, being genetically identical to him, possess the same Mangekyō Sharingan design and with it the same telekinetic powers.Chapter 700+4, pages 2-3 A creature also shares the same Mangekyō Sharingan design with Shin.Chapter 700+4, page 6 Designs ;Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Itachi Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Obito Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Madara Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Izuna Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg|Shisui Mangekyō Sharingan Indra.svg|Indra Mangekyō Sharingan Shin.svg|Shin (manga only) Mangekyō Sharingan Naka.svg|Naka (anime only) Mangekyō Sharingan Baru.svg|Baru (anime only) Mangekyō Sharingan Rai.svg|Rai (anime only) Mangekyō Sharingan Naori.svg|Naori (anime only) ;Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Eternal).svg|Madara Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke (Eternal).svg|Sasuke Trivia * Originally in the anime, Itachi Uchiha was shown using techniques exclusive to the Mangekyō Sharingan without having it active.Naruto episode 84 This is because Kishimoto had not revealed the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan in the manga yet. A true form of the Mangekyō Sharingan was first seen, from Itachi, while Sasuke remembered the events leading to the Uchiha Clan Downfall as he fought with Naruto Uzumaki at the Valley of the End.Chapter 222, page 19 * Despite using his Mangekyō extensively for over a decade, Obito never displayed any signs of fatigue or deteriorating eyesight. * The manners in which an individual gains the Mangekyō Sharingan are almost parallel to how an Uchiha awakens their regular Sharingan for the first time, since both need intense emotions to awaken them. * In the manga, Sasuke Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan is the only one with an inverted colour scheme, boasting a red design and black sclera. References de:Mangekyou Sharingan ka:მანგეკიო შარინგანი ru:Мангекё Шаринган